Cupcakes
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Annual Turnabout dance at forks high school. Will bella ask a certain green eyed boy or will she chicken out? What role will rosalie and alice play in this? au/ah submitted for manyafandom and isabel0329 "for my valentine" contest


**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Cupcakes**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward Canon**

**Vampire or Human: HUman**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

Cupcakes

Summary: It's the annual Turnabout Dance at Forks High School where this time; girls get to ask the guys to be their dates for the night. Bella wants to ask a certain green-eyed boy named Edward to be her date but will she have the guts to do so? Considering the fact that Edward is the hottest and most popular guy on campus? What part would Edward's twin sister Alice play in this? AH/AU

Pairings: Same! Duh!

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Twilight or any of the stuff here. Just the plot of the story ok?

* * *

Bella's POV

Not again.

I was walking down the hallway when I glanced to a huge poster taped on the wall. It said: TURNABOUT DANCE.

I stopped on my tracks and read it. February 14th 7:00 pm. Tickets $15. Guest outside of school must turn in guest forms by February 2nd. Girls, don't forget to ask the guys to be your date for the evening.

Are you kidding me? This is the last thing I would ever want.

"So, you thinking of asking someone?" A voiced asked behind me, of course it was Alice, my funky pixie best friend.

"Nope. I'd rather stay home and watch a marathon of _House_. " I sighed walking away from the terrifying announcement, which I just noticed, was posted everywhere.

"Are you sure? Because I heard that Edward—" I know what Alice wants; for her brother and I to get together. This was impossible in a million zillion years. It would be like me throwing out my Jonas Brothers CD, or missing out an episode of _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_.

"No Alice! How many times do I have to tell you that I am _not _asking Edward to the dance! I repeat! _NOT!_" I screamed at her in a hushed tone just so she can be the only one who hears me.

"But Bella! It would just be so amazing if…"

"It's not going to happen Alice! He doesn't even know I exist!"  
"Right. He doesn't _know_ you exist."

"Alice. Just drop it ok?" We were nearing her locker now and I could still see those posters. It's like they are haunting me.

We reached her locker in no time. She cracked her combo. She faced me and started talking again. "Bella," she sighed. "Edward has been asked by the entire female population at Forks High School—with the exception of some other girls with boyfriends, me and _you_ of course. I think even the teachers might have wanted to ask him too but surely they couldn't."

She took her books out of her locker then slammed the door.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"He turned everyone down Bella! Everyone!" She said loudly that people around started to stare.

"Inside voices Alice, inside voices." I warned her.

"Sorry. But I'm trying to send you a message her Bells! He's obviously waiting for a special someone to ask him!"

"Would you just tell me what you are trying to say?" I hope that this doesn't involve _me_ again.

She sighed loudly and then groaned. She pulled me to a corner where no one can hear our conversation. "Bella. Listen very carefully." I nodded. "He's waiting for _you_ to ask him. Can't you see that?"

"Uhm… let's see. No!" I shook my head. "No! No! No! No! No!"

"No what?" Rosalie asked obviously hearing our conversation.

Rosalie was Alice's brother Emmett's girlfriend. They were both seniors. She was one of my bestest friend too. She helped me and Alice cope through our high school years. It was easier knowing she was around.

"Rosalie, can you tell her to ask Edward to Turnabout?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes! Bella! You should ask him to Turnabout! I heard he turned down Lauren and she's really pissed right now." Rosalie insisted causing me to narrow my eyes and pouting my lips. "Although I think she asked another guy out just in case her reputation doesn't get ruined."

We laughed together until someone came around the corner.

"What are we all laughing about?" Oh. My. God.

Edward Cullen. He was there standing like Adonis, right next to me. His piercing green eyes, disheveled bronze hair, toned muscles and oh so kiss… Hold it right there young missy!

"Nothing. Bella just tripped again." Alice lied.

I cannot believe that Alice thinks her brother likes me. I mean look at me? Oh what the heck who _would_ look at me? This plain old girl from Forks? I don't think so.

"What will we ever do with you Bella?" I heard Edward ask but I ignored him since I was still in my train of thought.

You're making it even harder for me Edward. Why? Why do you have to be the one?

"Bella?" I heard three voices call which snapped me out of my thinking.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you dreaming about Robert Pattinson again?" Alice joked evidently trying to make Edward jealous which was going to be impossible since he doesn't like me.

"Who's Robby Patison?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowing, forehead wrinkling and eyes that looked like he was going to kill or eat someone. I blushed.

"It's _Robert Pattinson_ Edward!" Rosalie corrected and laughed.

"I don't care who the hell his name is. Who is he?" He demanded of Rosalie with a hint of anger in his voice.

Alice raised her eyebrows and stared intently at her brother. "Why Edward? Why do _you_ want to know?"

"Uhm… Nothing… I just want to know because… You know what, never mind. I'm gonna go now before I get a tardy again." He concluded clearly nervous about something.

"Okay then! Whatever you say bro! See ya!" Alice called out.

"Bye Alice, Rosalie…" He paused. "Bella." Then ran off to his first period class.

I turned to look at my two best friends, who now had big grins on their faces. "What? Is there something on my face that is very funny?"

"No…" Alice said. "Just the fact that Edward thought you _liked_ Rob Pattinson and that you were gonna ask this Rob guy to the dance instead of him!"

"And so?" I asked.

"And so, he was jealous because he has _another_ competition!" Rosalie added.

"Excuse me? Another?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah! You've got Mike, Eric, Tyler, and of course, Edward." Rosalie listed.

"Weird." I said monotonously.

"Weird? Don't you mean jealousy? Oh god Bella! Please don't tell me you're oblivious of his actions!" Alice said.

"Whatever Alice. I don't think he's interested in a girl like me." I pointed out. "Let's just go to class and get this day over with."

And so we did get over this day—with the exception of Alice constantly bugging me to ask Edward to the dance, Rosalie planning how I should ask Edward to the dance, and Edward shooting daggers at Mike, Tyler and Eric continuously coming to our table to ask who I was going to ask to the dance.

Finally, school was over for the week. It was a bright sunny morning which was unusual at Forks. Alice and Rosalie took this opportunity and decided to drag me to the mall with them to go dress shopping.

"But guys! I'm not even going to the dance!" I groaned at the back seat. I can't believe I let them get away with this again.

"No 'buts' Bella, because you are _definitely_ going to the dance!" Alice responded. "Once you ask Edward and he says yes!"

"No! For the millionth time, no! I am not going to ask your brother to the dance! Do you hear me?" I yelled.

"Too late! Because I already planned out how you're going to ask him tonight!" Rosalie interrupted causing me to glare and drop my jaw.

"You what?"

"Calm down Bella! Everything is going to be perfect!" She reasoned out like nothing was wrong. "You're going to ask him tonight, he says yes, and then you two go to the dance and live happily ever after!"  
"Seriously Rosalie, this is _not_ Cinderella." I cried. "Why are you guys trying to torture me?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, please, trust us on this. Ok? Will you listen to us first?"

I nodded.

"If you ask Edward to the dance, we promise, not to take you shopping against your will…" Alice began then stopped waiting for my reaction.

I screamed. "Ugh! Fine! No shopping against my will. Oh god! This is the best present you could ever give me."

Alice held her finger out to stop me. "Unless we get Edward's consent to take you with us." She finished with a smug.

"What do you mean Edward's consent?" I asked nervously.

"Well, we can still take you shopping against your will, but only if Edward says yes. If he says no, then Rosalie and I are going by ourselves! Deal?"

I growled. That was a good deal but what are the consequences? Oh yeah, Edward turning me down. But if it means no shopping against my will but with Edward's consent then does that mean no shopping against my will at _all?_

I shrugged. "What the heck."

"Is that a yes?" Rosalie inquired.

I nodded.

"Yes!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs causing people to stare at us in the parking lot.

"Let's go do some shopping!!!" Alice yelled.

It was only 3 o'clock yet I'm still tired. We've been shopping since nine and I was tired. They were dragging me from one store to another. Stopping only to go eat lunch, grab some Starbucks and the bathroom. I was exhausted. Six hours of shopping—how did I survive?

I was standing at the corner of a dress shop when I heard Alice and Rosalie exclaim. "Oh. My. God. This is it!" They started jumping up and down and ran towards me.

"Bella, this is what you are going to wear tonight." Rosalie said and I stood there shocked.

"What do you mean this is what I am going to wear tonight? Is there a pre-dance dance tonight?"

"Silly Bella! Of course not! This is what you are going to wear when you ask Edward to the dance!" Alice said excitedly grabbing the clothes from Rosalie's arm and taking it to the check out counter.

I sighed for the millionth time. "And what exactly did you plan Rosalie?"

"You'll find out after we go back to Alice's place, you change your clothes, and then get a make over!" Thank you so much Rosalie. Note the sarcasm.

We were now driving up to the Cullen's driveway. My life will be completely ruined after tonight. No kidding! I am going to embarrass myself in front of Edward thanks to my best friends.

The two girls took my hands and helped me out of the car, rushing to the door. Inside, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were playing Guitar Hero. Obviously, Edward was winning again and Emmett, had the guitar in his hands, ready to smash it on the coffee table.

"Emmett! You know how mom gets when you break her furniture! She could care less about your precious guitar but her table? I don't think so." Alice yelled at him.

"Whatever. Hi babe!" Emmett called to Rosalie. He was making her way to Rosalie when she ran me up the stairs.

"Sorry babe! Have an emergency! I'll make it up to you later." She called out to him.

We were in Alice's room now and they threw their shopping bags to the floor.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what I'm ready for but sure I guess."

Two hours of make up and dress fitting later…

"Oh my Bella! You look a lot more wonderful!" Alice cried.

"What are you talking about? I'm not wonderful!" I answered.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you check for yourself?" Rosalie told me.

I turned around and the reflection in the mirror was not me. Her brunette hair was in a ponytail with loose curls hanging down the side of her face. Brown eyeliner traced the contours of her eyes; mascara detailed her already curled lashes. She was wearing a red halter shirt and dark skinny jeans, red striped wedges matched on her feet. Red and white bangles hang loosely on her wrist; red hoops dangled from her earlobes. Her eyes were sparkling with glitter, her lips full of color and cheeks tinted pink.

This could have not been me. I could not have been… beautiful.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked.

I could feel tears forming but I decided to hold it back or else their masterpiece would be ruined. It takes a lot of effort to fix a plain girl like me. "It's very, wow."

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"So much. Thanks you guys." I gave them both hugs.

"And now, for the plan." This was the part that I dreaded the most.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Don't worry Bella. I'll assure you he _will _say yes!" Alice said once again.

"But Alice! I can't go down there looking like this!" I argued.

"You can do it Bells! I know you can!"

"I hate you two so much that after this, I will burn Alice's entire wardrobe. Do you hear me? ALL!"

"Oh no you won't Bella!" Alice sang. "Just do what we told you and the rest will just be fine. You know where they are right?"

"Sadly."

"Come on, we'll be right behind you."

We walked out of the room and headed our way to the stairs. We quietly made our way down but thanks to my wedges, it made 'click-clank' noises. All eyes were on me. I had just embarrassed myself in the next century.

I was just doing so well when my clumsiness betrayed me. I tripped on my shoes at the very last step, but before I could fall flat on my face, someone had caught me. It wasn't Alice, or Rosalie. It was Edward.

We stared into each others eyes for quite some time. Until Emmett decided to break the wonderful moment and clear his throat. "You know we're right here right? If you two need some time alone, I hear that Edward's bedroom is open!"

"Shut up!" Edward snapped at him letting go of me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again." I replied.

I turned to Rosalie and Alice, asking for help. They gave me a slight nod. "Uhm… Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute?" This is it. No turning back.

"Sure. Let's go outside." He led me to the garden outside. Wow. How did Alice and Rosalie know he was going to take me out here? I bet Edward was in this too.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked as we were standing near the rose bushes.

I breathe deeply. "Ok. Hold on. I'll be right back." I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the plate Rosalie was telling me about and went right outside. I can do this. I can do this.

Edward turned around and saw me holding out a plate. "What is that?"

"Here." I handed him the plate.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Take the cover off?"

He chuckled then slowly lifted the foil off of it.

I gulped. This is the part where I get turned down.

After staring at it for quite some time, he slowly lifted his head up, eyes filled with… joy?

"Soo…" I began.

"Are you serious Bella?"

"I guess I am."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"This isn't for this Robby what his name is?"

I snickered. "It would be if he knew me."

"What?"

"He's an actor you silly goose!"

"Oh. So, is this really for me?"  
"Edward, for the fifth time, yes. But, you know, if you don't want too I mean…"

"Yes."

"What?"  
"Yes! I'd love too!"

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. I don't understand. Did he just say yes?"

"I said yes Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I want too? What do you mean why?"

"Why did you turn the other girls down?"

"Because…" He stood there hesitating.

"Because?"

Silence.

"Spit it out Edward!"  
"Because I wanted you to ask me! There! Happy?"

I stood there shocked. "Damn Alice and Rosalie."

"Huh?"

"They were right."

"About what?"  
"You want me to ask you."

"Oh. Never underestimate them. They know everything." He smiled.

"I guess."

"Are you sure though?"

"About what?"

"You know…" I pointed to the plate.

"Yes Bella! You ask again and I'll dump this on you."

I didn't hear what he just said. I was too busy staring at him, adoring him. "Are you positive?" And then I regretted asking him when icing was smothered on my nose. He laughed.

"What was that for?"

"You asked again that's why!" He laughed even more.

"Oh gee. Thanks!"

So now, the "Will" part of one of the cupcakes was gone. Now it only read: you go to the dance with me?

"So now do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do."

He stepped forward giving me a hug.

I stood there melting in his touch when I heard clapping from behind. I turned around and saw everyone.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would you ask?" Rosalie said.

"Sure, you weren't" Edward said.

"Are you sure that you really want to go with me?" I turned to Edward and asked again.

"Bella, you ask again and I will kiss you."

I stood there frozen. He laughed.

"I'm done now." I answered.

"Whatever. I'm kissing you anyways."

He leaned down capturing my lips. His hands went down to my waist pulling me closer towards him as I snaked my arms around his neck. Fireworks exploded in my mind. Wow was all I can say.

Who knew this would all begin… with cupcakes.

* * *

Ahhhhh! Finally I'm done! I've been writing nonstop which is really odd!

So here we go!

This is dedicated to my friendships and to all of you guys out there reading this… hehehe

Thanks for reading again!

This might become a story later on...


End file.
